


Tell me everything you want me to be

by stellations



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellations/pseuds/stellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set a few years after 4x01: Tempus<br/>Title snagged from the song "Ever the Same" by Rob Thomas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tell me everything you want me to be

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few years after 4x01: Tempus  
> Title snagged from the song "Ever the Same" by Rob Thomas

She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

It was mid-morning, on a nice summer's day. Helen and James had taken a little time to themselves for once and had gone off to the English countryside for some well-earned rest and relaxation at Gregory Magnus' insistence. Helen suspected this had something to do with the new personal relationship she and James had recently begun, but couldn't actively question that. Not yet. Besides, she didn't need to spoil James' secret. She knew he'd gone to Gregory to ask for permission to begin seeing her in a more personal fashion and he likely knew that she knew, but there was no need to spoil that. The relationship itself was more than enough at the moment for Helen. 

She stirred slowly, blinking her eyes sleepily as she finally noticed that she actually had fallen asleep on his shoulder. They were situated under a tree, where they'd taken refuge after attempting to find an escaped Abnormal. It was a primate that had escaped its captors -- she refused to call them owners after what they'd done to the creature -- and after hearing about the poor thing, she and James had decided to keep an eye out for it. As of yet, they hadn't found it, and thus, after they had sat down under the cover of a tree to rest for a spell, Helen had leaned her head against James' shoulder and promptly fallen asleep.

"Good morning," he teased, giving her a squeeze at her waist. She noticed his arm had snaked around her while she was asleep. Her nose wrinkled, not at the arm around her, but at his teasing. 

"It's hardly morning, darling," she responded, feeling rather put out that he had allowed her to fall asleep at all. 

"For some, it may as well be," was his reply. She wrinkled her nose further and gave him a little shove for it. He didn't seem to mind it, laughing until something soared past their heads. Helen's gaze shot upwards through the tree branches and she suddenly realized that they had taken refuge under the very tree their primate friend had climbed to escape them. 

The two humans were quick to attempt to stand, but they were so entangled and Helen so sleepy still that they were a bit unwieldy as they moved. There was a lot of bumping and laughing. One thing led to another and before Helen knew what was happening, she was lying on the ground, flat on her back with James on his hands and knees over her. He'd lost his hat somewhere along the line and they were both so surprised at their sudden state of affairs that Helen couldn't help but burst out laughing. 

"If it is not too forward of me, I do think we've gotten the better of each other, darling," James teased with a grin. 

"I should think so," Helen answered, momentarily ignoring everything to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a nice, sound kiss. "But as much as I would like to remain exactly as we are, we do have a primate to help."

"Indeed. Shall I let you up or shall I devise a way to catch it while keeping you here?"

Helen laughed louder at his daring words. "James Watson, I'll be of no use to you here."

He leaned closer so he could kiss her cheek and then whisper in her ear, "Oh I don't know about that, darling. I dare think I could come up with something to do here."

She shrieked in mock horror and shoved him away again. They both laughed as they stood up and began a genuine attempt to capture their primate friend. Later, Helen would come to love little moments like these. They meant the world to her, as James himself did.


End file.
